


Perfect

by flashwitch



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, First Time, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of Tony and Steve's first time. Nothing really explicit. Kind of a character study. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First time. Character study ish? I apparently haven't got Tony out of my head yet!

 

* * *

It's something that most people don't notice about Tony. Maybe because of his relaxed attitude to life in general. But when it's important? Really important? Tony is a perfectionist. He works and he works, trying to make everything perfect. And even when everyone else says it's good enough, he sees the flaws and has to try again and again, but it's never just right.

And this? This is something he has to get right. He only get's one shot.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tony. I want to."

"No, really, are you sure? I mean, this is a big deal, you know? And if you want to wait, I'm totally down with that."

"Are you seriously trying to talk yourself out of sex?" The corner of Steve's mouth curled up and he looked ridiculously fond. Tony felt a blush starting, and turned his head away. Steve was the only one who could make him blush like that.

"No, no of course not."

"Tony?" Steve sat up and reached out, his hand gently gripping Tony's forearm. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't it be? On with the sexing!" He leaned in to capture Steve's mouth, and Steve allowed the kiss, but pulled back after a relatively chaste touch of lips.

"Tony?" He force eye contact and Tony sighed. It was a good job he loved the man.

"Okay. Don't take this the wrong way okay? I do want to have sex. Definitely. Lots of sex."

"But?"

"But it's your first time. With a guy I mean. Going all the way, at least. It's kind of a big deal." He shrugged and tried not to look self conscious. "I want it to be just right."

"Ah. That's what this is about. The perfectionist thing." Steve smiled, stroking Tony's arm. "Tony, that's sweet."

"But?" Tony smiled wryly.

"But it doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be us."

* * *

It wasn't 'just right'. Steve squirted the lube all over the bed, and then they lost the lid. Tony ripped the first condom when he fumbled trying to get it on (Naked!Steve does things to his co-ordination). They kept working against each other, in sync with different rhythms.

But when they woke up, sweaty and sated, in each other's arms, Tony had to admit it was pretty much perfect.


End file.
